


tony's (major) minor coffee obsession

by permanentsharpiex



Series: the most dangerous thing is to love (one-shots) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Gen, I FORGOT THAT TAG LOLLL, Pining, Tco, Tony's Coffee Obsession, bucky murders tiberius, but warning for murder, how do I taggg, i mean ty deserves it, i think??, its not really gory but likee uhh just in case :), there is kissing but its so vague, tony and bucky bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentsharpiex/pseuds/permanentsharpiex
Summary: Opening his mouth, and then closing it, and then opening it again, he said the only thing he could think of."... I'm not really surprised that you murdered him."Oh no, Tony thought with an internal cringe. Clearly the coffee hadn't woken him up as much as he thought.Barnes' brows furrowed, and he gained a 'i dont understand why are you not screaming' face. It looked so foreign on him that Tony started laughing.It took him another moment to realize Barnes was laughing along with him.-or alternatively, bucky murders and bribes tony with coffee to stay quiet
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: the most dangerous thing is to love (one-shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020361
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	tony's (major) minor coffee obsession

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi im backkkkk :))) 
> 
> i actually started this one before 'in case you don't live forever' but then somehow all my progress got WIPED so i had to re-write it. 
> 
> enjoy this!! its kinda short but ehh,, 
> 
> i am so tired i went to bed at 4 am this morning and had to get up a 6:30 AAJ

While Tony was a 'certified genius' with an IQ of 270, he didn't really  _ try _ to get good grades. Not like he needed to try. Often, he'd take one look at his work, and then roll his eyes and return to doing whatever unproductive thing he was doing before. 

It didn't mean that he wasn't observant, though. Tony had had his eye on a certain man with a metal arm. 

James "Bucky" Barnes. 

The guy was hot, for one. Tony had taken one look at Barnes, and choked on his (disgustingly sweet) coffee. Rhodey had to smack him on the back for him to stop. That was what really kicked off his tiny crush. 

But the reason why Tony hadn't confronted Barnes about his big fat crush, was because even though Barnes was attractive, the man was hella creepy. 

I mean everyone has their weird habits, but Barnes was just straight up unnatural. Tony once saw him put an absolute  _ ton  _ of sugar in his coffee.  _ How revolting _ . 

He hasn't even spoken to Barnes once, much less introduce himself. Tony had to admit, he was a tad too nervous for that. 

He'd rather admire from afar. 

  * —^—•



Tony slammed the door behind him and tossed his bag across the room. Of course Steve had noticed his colossal crush on his friend. How could he not? Tony wasn't very sneaky with his glances at the man. 

But why did Steve have to be so  _ loud _ ? 

Well, he guessed that Steve wasn't really built to be inconspicuous. Seriously, the man had to  _ duck ( _ yes, duck!) under the doorways in school. 

Any who, back to being pissed at his friend. 

Tony was certain that Barnes had overheard Steve's loud exclamation about Tony's—not so—miniscule crush. 

His roommate, Bruce, flinched at the loud noise that his bag had made when flung against the wall. He shook his head and looked up from his book. 

"What's got your tights in a twist?" asked Bruce. Tony snorted and flopped onto the ratty, torn up couch. He laid his head onto Bruce's thigh. 

"Steve just  _ had _ to go screaming about my stupid little pointless crush on Barnes," Tony whined, using his hand to tug on his friend's shirt. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and smacked Tony lightly on the head with his book. "Maybe it's not as bad as you think it is. You've been pining over him for way too long." 

Tony shivered dramatically. "But have you  _ seen _ how much sugar the dude puts in his coffee? It's horrific! Yeah, Barnes is hot but I just can't handle that." he closed his eyes and put the back of his hand over his forehead. 

"Yeah yeah, say what you want to say, but I still think you can't hide this forever." said Bruce, poking him in the ribs. Tony yelped and slapped his hand away. 

He pushed himself up and off of Bruce's lap, reaching towards his friend's untouched tea. 

  * —^—•



Coughing into his sleeve, Tony frowned and began to jog down the sidewalk. It was late at night and he had just finished his newest project, Dum-E, an AI. 

He slowed down and got ready to turn into a very, very deserted part of campus. 

He didn't like going through the "Certain Death Zone", as the other students called it, but it was the shortest way home and Tony knew it was about to rain. 

Feeling a growing sense of unease, Tony narrowed his eyes and became more alert. His grip on his coffee tightened, his fingers getting paler with the force. 

Suddenly there was a loud, surprisingly manly scream—that was cut off with a cry of pain. Tony's eyes widened and a small shiver ran down his spine. 

"What the hell..?" he murmured, looking around warily. It wasn't common that something surprising or bad happened at Shield Highschool, so Tony never expected anything like this. 

Though, the school did have some  _ pretty _ interesting people. For example, Tony was sure that Natasha was trained in some super secret undercover thingy. 

Once he tried to sneak up on her and had ended almost breaking both of his arms. He never attempted to do anything remotely like that again to her. 

Back to the present though, he tried to stay somewhat calm. Maybe it was just two kids rough-housing? 

Hearing something start dripping onto the sidewalk, Tony jumped almost a foot in the air—before realizing the noise was his own coffee. Apparently he'd squeezed too tight. 

Oops.

Still Tony braced himself for what he might witness and turned to where the noise had come from— 

Oh.  _ Oh. Holy fuck balls. _

Barnes was breathing heavily, a bloody knife held tightly in his metal hand. Tony blinked once and hoped that he was hallucinating

..Barnes looked  _ really  _ hot. Tony shook his head as if to shoo those  _ bad bad  _ thoughts away. 

Too scared to look the other student in the eye, he moved his gaze to the body in front of him. He recognized them as Tiberius Stone, a former (and toxic) friend of his. 

Opening his mouth, and then closing it, and then opening it again, he said the only thing he could think of. 

"... I'm not really surprised that you murdered him." 

_ Oh no,  _ Tony thought with an internal cringe. Clearly the coffee hadn't woken him up as much as he thought. 

Barnes' brows furrowed, and he gained a 'i dont understand why are you not screaming' face. It looked so foreign on him that Tony started laughing. 

It took him another moment to realize Barnes was laughing along with him. 

"You're Tony, right? Stevie's talked a lotta 'bout ya." Bucky said once they had calmed down. Tony nodded, and then his eyes widened. "Steve  _ talks _ about me?"

Bucky shrugged, adopting a flirty grin. "You're about the only thing he talks about that I'm interested in, the rest is him pining over Natasha." Tony's cheeks grew hot. 

After a long stretch of silence, Bucky spoke. "Wanna help me dump this guy? And I'll bribe you with coffee to stay quiet." 

Tony raised a brow. "You know what—" he wiped his coffee soaked hands on his jeans. "—yeah sure." 

  * —^—•



Bonus: The Coffee Shop scene

Tony narrowed his eyes and sipped his coffee. "So, uh. Why exactly did you murder him?" he asked.

Bucky snorted and took a bite of his donut. "He owed me something, refused to pay it, so I killed 'im." the older man shrugged as if it were that simple. 

He blinked, his throat suddenly dry. "And ah, do I owe you anything?" 

The devilish smirk on Bucky's face was absolutely  _ terrifying _ . 

"Oh yeah, you do." and then he leaned over the table and his lips were on Tony's.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING BY THE WAY?? my writing is NOT GOOD AT ALL but im gonna be positive :)) 
> 
> hey uhmmm... can you guys maybe help me out? give me some feedback, tips, or anything. i really want to know how to make my stories longer, and the only way 've found to do that it to set a minimum amount of words (a 1000, for one-shots) but lately it's just been really hard to keep up with that. i find myself not wanting to write because of the boundaries, even though it's not strict at all. 
> 
> although if you have advice/crit please be polite!! 
> 
> thank you sm, love u guys 
> 
> also how do people write KISSY SCENES ive never kissed anyone lol


End file.
